1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to a wideband telecommunication device with narrow band support.
2. Background
The deployment of wireless communication systems has been growing at an astounding rate. Today, cellular telephones have become commonplace among consumers and are beginning to outnumber traditional land-line phones in many countries. In addition, wireless local area networks (WLAN) are increasingly being used to supplement or replace wired networks in many homes, offices, airports, hotels, coffee shops, and other places.
The commercial development of WLANs began some time ago when the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) authorized the public use of the Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) frequency band for WLAN devices. This led to the proliferation of a number wireless communication standards within the ISM band, including by way of example, IEEE 802.11 and Bluetooth.
As these wireless communication standards continue to be developed and implemented into existing and new WLANs, there exists an increasing need for techniques to avoid interference between them. Some attempts have been proposed in the past to reduce interference by controlling the timing of wireless devices to avoid signal mixing. However, this time multiplexing scheme tends to reduce throughput and limits compatibility with wireless devices. Other methods, such as interference cancellation, have been tried, but are rarely used in practice.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved methods of operating wireless devices in a shared frequency band, such as, by way of example, within the ISM band.